starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Eight Squadron
The Black Eight Squadron was one of the personal attack squadrons used by Darth Vader during the reign of the Galactic Empire. History Reign of the Galactic Empire Black Eight In 4 BBY Black Eight Squadron was assigned to escort Darth Vader to Kallos where he hunted down a Jedi. The squadron led by Captain Eclipse engaged a pirate fleet above the planet, crippling it and afterwards heading down to the planet to assist Vader in hunting the Jedi. After locating Vader and assisting him, they split up into two groups with Iden Versio and Tam Agamar heading to the back of the rebel stronghold to assist Imperial Flametroopers in burning down the fields around the town behind the stronghold. After that they were ordered by Vader to bomb the village to force the Jedi Jonon Karr to reveal himself. The Black Eight Squadron executed a bombing run on the village behind the stronghold, which drew Jonon Karr out of hiding. They then were tasked by Darth Vader to execute the resistance and villagers and did this, although some against their wishes. Celchu and Versio were then tasked with hunting down the one remaining survivor of the onslaught. After Vader killed Karr, the Black Eight Squadron were tasked with decimating the village. In the aftermath of the decimation of the village, the squadron became under scrutiny when ISB Lieutenant Warrin Bels began an investigation into the account of Tycho Celchu. When they packed up however, it is revealed by investigation that the person responsible for the account is Celchu and Iden Versio, Captain Eclipse and Tam Agamar are forced to hunt down their own squad mate. During this dogfight they lose Tam and shoot and destroy Celchu's TIE Fighter. Later the remaining two main members of the Black Eight Squadron are arrested by ISB Agents. The two remaining members of the Black Eight Squadron were interrogated by Lieutenant Bels but were cleared of any charges or suspicions. Captain Eclipse and Iden Versio were then split up as Iden was transferred to the Death Star to fly aboard one of the elite starfighter squadrons stationed there. The rest of the squadron was led by Eclipse to Coruscant and on their way they gave Tam Agamar a pilot's burial. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 They flew in defense of Darth Vader's fleet above Kashyyyk when the planet was engaged in a civil war between the rebelling Wookiees and the Empire. They were more then a match for Phoenix Squadron and they were led by Captain Eclipse. Later in the battle around Kashyyyk they were aided by Vader himself but they were unable to prevent the Rebel fleet from escaping their clutches. They traveled through Hyperspace led by Captain Eclipse under orders from the Emperor to free the Emperor's executioner Darth Vader. They now came equipped with the more advanced TIE Raider which they used to force Rogue Shadow flown by Lord Starkiller and together they were succesfull in freeing Darth Vader from the clutches of the Rebels. Members Current * Captain Eclipse Former * Tycho Celchu defected to the Rebel Alliance * Tam Agamar killed * Iden Versio transferred to a new squadron aboard the Death Star